Super Star High
by frogger929
Summary: Join Mario and Luigi as they develop new crushes, meet some new friends, and have another awesome adventure! Romance, Humor, Adventure. It can't get any better than this!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So i've you've read my story Love In Stars, you might've wondered why I'd pick MarioXRosalina to be my selection. Well judging by there's **_

_**only MarioXPeach, and LuigiXDaisy the "Originals" I wanted to make something fresh, even though MarioXRosalina stories have already been posted**_

_**and left in the dark to rot. My other story Agent M got me thinking... "Is Mario being all undercover what it's all cracked up to be? Probably.**__**" **_

_** A**__**lso about **__**Diary **__**Of A Goomba**__**, I havent abandoned it "yet". I still have ideas for it but I haven't gotten around to it. I still have to do that one-shot about **_

_**Luigi... One final thought is about the Choose your own Mariventure and  Ask the Mario Characters. I haven't even posted the first scene yet in Mariventure.**_

_**Also one Ask the Mario Characters Show  chapter may be coming sometime later I hope. So in result i've came up with a new story dealing with Adventure,**_

_**Humor(Hopefully), and Romance. YAY! Let's see how it all unfolds...**_

The Super Story of Super Mario! 

...Luigi!...

No answer.

Luigi?

No answer.

LUIGI!

"What is it bro?" Luigi asked while getting out of bed.

"Time for school man" Mario said while throwing a pair of clothes at him.

"Do we even need to attend school bro?" Luigi asked.

"Yes" Mario simply replied.

Mario was wearing a normal, red t-shirt and blue shorts . Very casual for him.

Luigi on the other hand was wearing a green shirt with matching green pants.

"Be down in a minute" Luigi sighed while walking into the bathroom.

After a while, the Bros. finally were out the door and heading for the Bus Stop.

"Mario..." Luigi started.

"Yes" Mario responded while still walking.

"Do you think that this school will be like the others?" Luigi trembled.

"Definately not." Mario finished.

"Super Star High was rated 5 stars by all the people in the county." Mario explained.

"That's not what i'm worried about." Luigi said.

"Oh, is it about the _girls_?" Mario said with a smirk.

"No" responded Luigi as his face flushed red.

"Bowser and Jr. 12:00" Mario whispered.

"Oh no" Luigi whimpered.

"Don't worry bro, I got this." Mario said confidently.

Mario walked up to Bowser and stood before him.

Bowser doesn't wear clothes unless his shell counts...

"Whatcha got this time plumber?" Bowser asked while leaning against the Bus stop sign.

"Think fast" Mario said as he chucked two pieces of wintermint gum at him.

Bowser caught both pieces in his hand and examined them.

"You remember the mint kind eh?" he mumbled.

"Never forgot" said Mario while putting his hands in his pockets.

_"I may underestimated him" _Bowser thought.

So Mario and Luigi sat on the silver bench and waited.

Jr. then came and sat next to Luigi qnd started playing Dead Space on his Kindle.

Jr. was wearing a blue t-shirt with orange pants...

"This is lame" Jr. whined. "Daddy, you said this would be scary."

"I was saving you from the boredom." Bowser simply responded while folding his arms.

The bus eventually came and Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Jr. boarded it.

"You go to school?" Mario asked Bowser.

"You just don't know me that well." Bowser mumbled.

Mario sat in the back with Luigi and Jr. while Bowser sat in the front. ( To scare the little Toads of course).

"Do you have A.B Star Wars?" Jr. asked Mario.

"Yes" Mario responded while tossing his iPod touch over to him.

"Sweet" Jr. replied as he started to play.

Mario then got out his iPhone 5 and started texting Yoshi.

_How's Yoshi's Island?_

_..._

_Fine. How 'bout u?_

_..._

_First day of School._

_..._

_School?_

_..._

_Y'know, the place where us humans learn stuff._

_..._

_Oh._

_..._

_Txt ya l8r pal_

_..._

_Cya._

Mario put his Iphone in his pocket just as the bus got to Super Star High.

"Another year of boringness" Mario said as he exited the bus rolling his eyes.

"Another year of bullies" Luigi whined as he looked at Bowser.

"Another year of annoying teachers" Jr. said as he walked past Luigi.

_In the hallways..._

"Locker 192... Locker 193..." Mario counted.

"Locker 200" Mario finished.

"27-5-42" Mario said as he turned the dial.

The locker itself was pretty clean for the most part.

Luigi's locker number was 201 for some odd reason.

"Well isn't that a coincidence," Mario said.

"Not really bro," Luigi countered.

"Why don't you go find _Daisy_" Mario said with a small smirk.

Daisy was Luigi's girlfriend. She usually finds Luigi before he can find her.

"Don't mind if I do" Luigi said while sticking out his tongue and walking away.

"That's my bro," Mario said while smiling. "Such a child."

"Hey Mario," said a girly voice.

"Hi Peach" Mario greeted with a smile.

Peach and Mario are close friends but aren't actually dating, but they do like to walk in the park together in their free time.

Peach was wearing a pink low cut top, and a glittery pink skirt. She had her hair in a ponytail

and had heart-shaped earrings on each ear.

"How's it goin?" Peach asked.

"Fine, have you seen Daisy anywhere?" Mario asked.

"She went to look for Luigi." Peach answered.

"Knowing Daisy, she'll always find Luigi first" Mario said with a chuckle.

Peach giggled as well.

"Well, i'll see you in class," Peach said.

"Bye" Mario said.

Peach was about to walk away but she stopped. She scanned the area then turned back to Mario.

"What?" Mario questioned her.

"Nothing" Peach said.

She then took one more look around, then started kissing Mario on the lips for a long time.

Then it turned into french kissing.

After a few minutes Peach pulled away and said one final "Bye" to Mario and walked away.

Mario never felt so in love before.

But then he saw another girl at her locker.

She wore a baby blue low cut bluose with short-shorts, had star-shaped earrings.

She looked at Mario and smiled, and proceded to walk over to him.

"Hello" she greeted.

"Hi" Mario responded.

"I'm Rosalina, and you must be Mario" Rosalina said.

"How do you know my name?" Mario asked.

She laughed a little then responded... "Well you are very famous aren't you?"

"Well I don't think saving a princess is such a hobby." Mario said.

Rosalina giggled.

"Your cute" she finally said.

"Well- I- uh- thanks" Mario stammered his cheeks blushing a bright pink.

"We should hang sometime." Rosalina said while smiling.

"Yah, we should," Mario said dreamily.

Rosalina giggled again.

"See ya around Mario." she said.

Then she spun on her heel and walked away, her hips swaying gracefully as Mario watched with great intrest.

"She is HOT" Mario said with a smile.

**How'd you like it?**

**Good? Bad? **

**Well I plan on continuing on this story for a little while.**

**R&R please!**

**~Froggerz**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews for my first chapter!? Eh. I'll deal with it.**

_Chapter 2_

Mario decided to look for Luigi since more students started to fill up Super Star High.

"Where could he be?" Mario thought as he searched the bustling hallways.

Luigi then strolled up to Mario with a smile on his face.

"Where have you been?" Mario asked.

"Having a chat with Daisy" Luigi answered.

"Did she tackle you?" Mario asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Luigi fumed with disbelief.

"I'm just teasing bro." Mario said while chuckling to himself.

The first bell then rang.

"Gotta get to class bro, see you later." Mario quickly said while walking away.

"Bye" Luigi quietly said.

_Meanwhile in Wario's House..._

"Say Wario." Waluigi started.

"Yah?" Wario said while munching on garlic.

"Why don't we attend school?" Waluigi asked.

"Because we are too _**cool**_for school." Wario responded.

"Yah." Waluigi smiled as he layed back in the couch.

_Back at Super Star High..._

It was a hustle and bustle, as students headed toward their 1st hour classes.

It was always 1st tardy: Warning. 2nd Tardy: Another Warning. 3rd Tardy: Detention.

No matter what day, those rules always had to be followed.

The hallways soon grew empty and silent as the bell rang...

Mario's first hour was Math with Mr. Shroomston.

The first 10 minutes of each class was socializing time.

Students can talk with their friends, text, pass notes, etc.

Student Statistics:

Mario: Very Popular (mostly among the girls), gets good grades. Has a crush on Peach, has a little crush Rosalina. Has a crush on Daisy. Has a tiny crush on Cindy.

Luigi: Popular, Sometimes shy (which girls classify as "cute"). Knows how to play the guitar. Has a crush on Daisy.

Bowser: School Bully, not really popular, picks on little toads. Has a small crush on Peach.

Peach: Most Popular Girl in the school because of her pure heart, her beauty, and good grades. Has a big crush on Mario. Has a nano-sized crush on Luigi.

Daisy: Second Most Popular Girl in the school. Athletic, can beat up any guy in the school. Has a sweet crush on Luigi. Has a crush on Mario.

Rosalina: Sweetest, most kindest girl in the school. Plays the violin. Has a big crush on Mario. Has a little crush on Luigi.

Cindy(OC): Popular, gets good grades, Has a big crush on Mario, deciever, hates Peach. Attractive.

Toad: Gets good grades. No one hates him. Crushes?: Classified.

**Back to the story.**

Mario sat at his desk writing something down, just as Daisy walked up beside him.

"Whatcha' writing?" she asked curiously.

"None of your business" Mario responded hiding the note.

"Oh really." she said with a smirk.

"Yes, really." Mario said while standing up to face her.

"Do you have to keep everything to yourself?" Daisy asked.

"If I feel like it" Mario said with a smile.

"Class, be seated now" Mr. Shroomston said.

Everyone obeyed and sat in their seats.

"Today we will be learning about..." he began.

A paper wad hit Mario on the back on the head.

Mario turned around to see Daisy smriking at him.

Mario glared at her but read the note.

_Ain't this class boring? -Daisy_

Mario scribbled something down then threw the note back to Daisy.

_It sure is, but i'll deal with it. -Mario_

Daisy wrote something down and tossed it back to Mario.

_Check your phone. -Daisy._

Mario took one glimpse at Daisy, then he pulled out his phone and looked at the unread message.

It was a picture of Wario holding a piece of garlic. Under the picture it said. "Got Gas?"

Mario snickered and forwarded the picture to Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, and Toad.

_Many hours later..._

Then bell rang and students ran out of the school as fast as Lightning.

Although other students stayed for after-school activities and all that other stuff.

Now let's go back to Mario at his locker...

Mario hummed the familiar Super Mario Bros. Theme as he was putting stuff in his backpack.

The only sounds in the school were the squeaky sounds of the school gym's floor, and some practicing choirs.

"Hey Mario" a voice cooed.

Mario turned around to see Cindy walking toward him.

"Hi Cindy" Mario greeted.

"How's my little plumber-boy doin?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine" Mario responded a little nervous.

"Good" Cindy cooed while pushing Mario against his locker and pulling herself closer to him.

"Y'know, we haven't really spent any time together lately..." Cindy mentioned as she wrapped her arms around Mario's neck.

"Well, I never got the time really" Mario said nervously.

Then he pulled himself away from her grasp, and shut his locker.

Mario was about to walk away but then Cindy then started kissing Mario on the lips.

30 seconds later, Cindy ended the kiss and stared deeply into Mario eyes.

"See you around." she said with a wink.

Then she walked away from the dazed plumber.

**Heheheh YAY! I haven't continued this story in weeks. R&R Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Saturday_

Mario and Luigi were playing New Super Mario Bros. U on their newly bought black Wii U.

"Was this really worth the money?" Mario asked Luigi. "I mean it's like the other games but with a few tweaks."

"I think its pretty cool" Luigi complimeted.

"Sure, but I really think we should've bought an Xbox." Mario complained.

"So are you complaining about the game or the console?" Luigi asked.

"I honestly don't know" Mario concluded.

Then Mario got up from his seat and walked over to his video game collection.

"So..." Luigi started. "How's Peach?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Mario said while organizing the games.

"No reason" Luigi said while looking away.

"GAME OVER" flashed on the T.V. screen.

"Dang it!" Luigi spat.

"Yeah, good luck with that" Mario concluded while walking upstairs.

"Gee thanks," Luigi grumbled while restarting the game.

As Mario walked up the stairs, thoughts of Peach invaded his mind...

_Meanwhile..._

Peach was doing her nails with Daisy in her room...

"School is like a one-way ticket to boring town" Daisy complained.

"But if school never existed, then i'd be chaos" Peach countered dipping her brush in the nail polish.

Daisy looked up from her nails.

"So you're saying that you like school?" she asked.

"Who said anything about me liking school?" Peach asked without looking up.

"Who said anything about if school never existed, then i'd be chaos?" Daisy said.

"Touche" Peach said while smiling at her.

"So..." Daisy began.

"How's it goin' between you and _Mario_" she said with a smirk.

Peach's face instantly flushed red. "None of your business nosey" Peach snapped.

"Y'know you two have been kinda distant lately" Daisy started.

"Who told you that?" Peach asked.

"It's obvious" Daisy continued.

"How?" Peach asked.

"When was the last time you two went on a date?" she shot at her.

"Well...I" Peach stammered.

"You need to spend more time with him" Daisy said. "Or he'll maybe find... _someone else" _she said smugly.

"I doubt he would" Peach said.

"Oh really..." Daisy said with another smirk.

"I know Mario better than you, and I know he wouldn't go ditching me like that." Peach said confidently.

"_We'll see" _Daisy thought.

"I bet you'd have something interesting to say about you and Luigi" Peach said.

Daisy glared at Peach but said nothing.

Then there was a knock on the front door.

"Go get it" Daisy said simply.

"Who are you? My mother" Peach said but got up to answer it.

"I hope it's not Wario again." Peach groaned.

When she answered the door, there stood a girl wearing a light blue t-shirt and shorts, with blue earrings on

each ear, and a bang covering her right eye.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Hello" Peach said stunned.

"I'm Rosalina, i'm new here and..." she started.

"Come in, if you please" Peach said opening the door wider.

"Um, thanks" Rosalina thanked with a smile.

"I'm Peach by the way" Peach said while they walked up the stairs.

As they made it to Peach's bedroom, Daisy instantly sprang up from her seat.

"HI I'M DAISY!" she greeted loudly.

"I'm Rosalina" Rosalina greeted awkwardly.

"Is she always like this?" Rosalina whispered to Peach.

"Only on greetings she is" Peach sighed.

**Well it seems like Peach and Daisy have now met Rosalina on such short notice. LOL. R&R Please! ~Froggerz~**


End file.
